Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted.
A solar cell generally includes semiconductor parts, which respectively have different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type, and thus, form a p-n junction, and electrodes respectively connected to the semiconductor parts of the different conductive types.
When light is incident on the solar cell, electrons and holes are produced in the semiconductor parts. The electrons move to the n-type semiconductor part, and the holes move to the p-type semiconductor part under the influence of the p-n junction of the semiconductor parts. Then, the electrons and the holes are collected by the different electrodes respectively connected to the n-type semiconductor part and the p-type semiconductor part. The electrodes are connected to each other using electric wires to thereby obtain electric power.